Phoenix on the Rise
by PawShadowsong
Summary: Hey people. This is my first fanfic so bear with me. Also , English isn't my native language so feel free to help with the grammar mistakes. Anyways , this story is about my OC named Allen , who one day gets robbed while Caitlyn and Vi was raiding a criminal compound. Multiple characters beyond listed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hi guys this is my first fanfic and I'm a pretty bad you like the plot or something , feel free to help me get better at the grammar stuff. And dont forget to help how the story is going.**

**I guess thats all I got to part is short but I will try to make them longer.**

**P.S:Please help me get better.:(**

* * *

><p>''Vi get down!'' I shouted while aiming at someone behind her. She did as told and I took an incredibly fast shot aimed between my targets eyes. As Vi and I continued to fight the endless army of criminals. I noticed a young man limping away not noticed by them. I also saw him holding some sort of package and then some thugs ran after him , drawing their weapons. Was he a civilian?I couldn't risk it so I pulled the trigger dropping one of them. He turned around and kicked the other guy.<p>

''He is getting away!After him.'' and one by one they ran after him. And their leader took a shot at him before getting knocked out by Vi's charge. They all scattered like flies after their leader was down and the civilian was on the ground. We ran towards him to give him first aid before someone took the package he had before running away. We gave him first aid but he needed an ambulance so I called the hospital while Vi took care of him. As I started thinking in the silence I noticed that he moved like knowing I was gonna shoot that guy and acted accordingly. I just discarded the thought.

I turned back into the alleyway to find Vi and what's his face chatting. Now out of combat , I could see his features more clearly. He was tall , more than an average person , had curly hair and brown eyes. He wore a black hoodie with red straps going down on his arms and black jeans.

''I'm Allen.'' he said. That broke me out of my talked about a lot of things , mostly cop stuff. He was pretty smart.''You should be a got an exam for new people like join us.'' he nodded. His voice was smooth as he talked in a fluid way. He was easily manipulating where the conversation was going changing the topic if it went to personal stuff. We talked about a lot of things and even though I knew what he was doing , I couldn't help but say things he wanted to. Before I can put an end to this-

I heard ambulance sirens. Turning to Vi I said ''I'll be right back.'' she nodded. After a few minutes I came back to find him sleeping on Vi's shoulder. They took Allen and after inspecting the wounds , I noticed the shocked expression on their face. ''What is it?'' I was kind of worried that it might be more serious than we thought. One of them turned towards me. He had black hair , blue eyes and an unshaved face. ''He ...uhh how should I put it. He should have been dead by now.'' his voice was rough and kind of scared , showing his worries. ''My colleague is taking care of him but , this is kind of scary you know? His wounds were closing already. If this guy is human , then I don't know what we are.'' I looked at him , shocked. ''Anyways , get him to the hospital.'' I commanded. He nodded and turned towards the me and Vi were left in the alleyway.

''Let's go Vi. It's getting late and those guys ran away after their boss was knocked out.'' I said turning to Vi who was now holding a large man in her shoulders. He was 29 at most with black hair. His face was looking at Vi's shoulder , being hung over it and knocked out. '' Sure.'' she said in a bored voice.

Soon enough , we got to the station. I stopped in the front of the glass doors. The building was huge , in the center it was made of bulletproof glass , going up to floor 25. On the side , it had grey marble like material for walls. On the entrance was heavy bulletproof glass doors. There were columns inside and outside. They were white like clouds.

''Vi , I'm kind of tired so can you-'' ''Its fine cupcake . Go and rest.'' she interrupted. I then turned around walking to my house for a good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello to anyone reading this. This is the long chapter I meantioned. Nothing much to say here.**

**There was an anonymous review , which was kind of hard for me to understand. If that person could explain what he meant , it would be great.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my office , checking through paperwork when Vi busted through my door. ''What is it Vi?'' I asked , I was already used to her busting in like this. ''We are going to see that kid remember?'' she said. I knew what she was talking about , he was wounded heavier than we thought so I thought we should visit him. ''Of course I remember , lets go.'' with that we exited my office and in to the dimly lighted almost empty lobby. There were box like small offices that I thanked god I wasn't in. We then left the station and entered a teleporter. They were like big tubes that when you entered , you would say where you wanted to go and you would be there. We entered our own tubes ''Middle district hospital please.'' I said. The incident happened in middle district so Allen was entrusted to their care. I got out of the tube and found myself in a huge lobby that had a lot of people. Walls were white , there was a balcony up the stairs and before us was a desk with a woman sitting behind it. The room , in my opinion was simple.<p>

''I'm looking for someone named Allen. He came here last night with some stab wounds.'' she nodded and checked her computer. After a few seconds of silence she said ''Room 140 floor 5.''. I nodded and walked towards the elevator. Vi soon followed behind me. ''Remember , we are not friends with him. We came to ask a few questions that's it.'' Vi looked at me , I was repeating the usual. I just looked around the elevator , it was completely black with a mirror behind me. We arrived at the floor and I checked for the room numbers. Vi found it first and called out to come with her. I opened the blue door to find Allen just chatting with a red haired , beautiful nurse and smiling.

''Oh of course I can give it to you.'' with that , she took out her cell phone and texted he number to him. ''Thanks Alice I'll call you.'' Allen said. ''You 't worry.'' I coughed and they turned towards me. Allen didn't seem surprised at all and Alice just shook it off and walked out of the room. Vi was smiling uncontrollably. Then we walked towards Allen.

''What can I do for you Sheriff?'' he asked me. ''We would like to ask you some questions if that is ok.'' I stopped , looking at him. He didn't have a shirt on for some reason so I could see his upper body. He wasn't too muscular but didn't have fat too. He was young and even handsome. He nodded for me to continue. ''Well , first of all lets get this out of the way , why were those people chasing you?'' he looked at me , clearly in deep thought before replying with a calm voice. ''Well , those guys were a branch of the biggest mafia in Piltover. But they cover their tracks well , I don't even know their names. So the reason they were chasing me , well it was because I had something that they wanted. And now they got it.'' I was listening to him while Vi went out of the room. She wasn't the type to take part in these types of interrogations. They were easy and didn't need any violence. He was looking at me to see if I was listening. ''Yes go on , what did you have?'' he nodded and continued , ''Well they were a rare type of animal eggs. Since you are a league champion you know Anivia right?'' I nodded. ''Well she is a Cryophoenix. What I had is a normal Phoenix. Definitely rare because it is loyal and powerful .And immortal. If you have some researchers and money , you can achieve immortality.'' when I heard Anivia's name it got interesting. And this thing about immortality was a potential criminals would suck to go against..

''Well the Phoenix is left to me by my father and it is our last name. It is a fire bird unlike Anivia. They are different but have similar sides. Instead of an egg , a Phoenix turns to ashes and recreates itself from a younger age or the same age.I was waiting for it to hatch. And well that's all I know.'' he looked at me and I nodded.''Thank you for your you know a lot too. Remember , you should join the force.'' he nodded and I turned around , starting to leave. He got up and walked me out. ''I'll be out in a couple of hours , my wounds were smaller than expected. Looks like I will be able to join soon.'' he said smiling. I nodded and exited the room. Vi was waiting for me. ''Anyways , we should go.'' he nodded in understanding ''Good luck with the investigation , hope I was useful.'' with that , he turned around and went back to his room. Vi walked up to me and we started walking towards the elevator. ''Quite the lady's man huh?'' she said grinning. I sighed ''Whatever we were here for the case , remember?'' I said. With that she stopped talking and we left the building.

I was kind of irritated with his lack of umm I don't know , guess you can call it lack of realism or though he got stabbed yesterday , he was moving and talking happily. Even flirting with the it is kind of good when you think about doesn't stick to the past.

As we teleported to the station I saw something strange. There was a man in the middle of the street , then he just disappeared into nothing. A only caught a glimpse of his clothing. He wore a hoodie with black jeans and had a submachine gun in hand. His hood was pulled up but I saw his beard so I knew he was a male. ''What is it cupcake?'' Vi asked me. ''Oh its nothing lets go.'' I didn't know anything about this mystery man so there was no point in telling Vi about it.

We walked towards the station. It was bigger than the hospital , had grey walls with windows in every floor going up to 21. 22nd floor was the conference room with protected walls and security everywhere. We went through a glass door that had a scanner in it. It would scan your whole body and if you didn't have a badge while entering through it or were carrying unauthorised weaponry , alarms would go off and it would paralyze you.

Allen's POV

After my meeting with the sheriff , I just lay down on the bed. My day was uneventful after that except when Alice came in. We would chat and laugh before she left. It was night now so everyone was supposed to be asleep. I heard the door open.''I know its you Alice or whoever you pretending.'' she got into the light of the room.''How did you know?'' she asked.''Oh give me credit , it was pretty obvious.I mean you wear a perfume called Blur which is often used to attract the opposite gender and highly expensive by the way. You also wear expensive jewelry.'' while distracting her with my explanation , I slowly moved my hand under the bed to look for my knife. ''So it was pretty simple for me to understand.'' my hand had reached under the bed but to find no knife. ''Oh please Allen , don't you think I couldn't have found your knife?That was simple.'' she started walking up to me. I could smell Blur from metres away. I felt my body going numb as she raised her knife. As she made the stabbing motion my instincts saved me. I jumped sideways trying to get out of my drugged state. After getting my control back we started to circle in the hospital room.

Her feet dragged across the floor as we continued circling not taking our eyes off each other. I started to take control of where we were circling so I used my vision as best as I could to look for advantages. I saw a table where employee's put food. Slowly , I started to push her back and then she bumped it. Using the distraction I lunged at her. She noticed at the last second and tried to move , but it was too late. I threw the knife to the corner of the room as we both fell down. It was a fight for balance on the ground now. I used a left kick to her knees to make sure she stayed at the ground. It was hard for both of us to guard this way. She then used a right punch that hit me in the jaw. My vision blurred from the pain. I then used another kick , this time to create distance. I got up from the ground and sat on her stomach. I held her hands than head butted her that made her loose conciousness. I got up and took the knife from the ground. Then I headed towards the door. But then I realized that there were more assassins here. Cautiously I opened the door which made a small creaking noise. I looked around the hallway , after making sure it was safe I got out and walked towards the stairs. They would be expecting me in the elevator , I was sure. Even though they got the egg , they wanted me too. Probably to raise the Phoenix itself.

Soon I found the door leading to the stairs. I opened the green colored room to and started walking down , fast. Every turn I would check to see if there were any assassins. After getting to the 1st floor -the one above the lobby- I opened the door. It was empty. They weren't as bright as I thought they would be. I ran into one of the rooms. There were patients behind the curtains inside the room. Beds were covered a few metres away from the with a curtain. I slowly walked to the windows. Looking down I realized that they weren't that high from the ground. I just wanted to come here for scouting. I checked the streets , there was a guy in a hood near the exit , two in the parking lot , and three scattered across the streets.I jumped down and rolled to reduce the damage. Quickly looking around and thinking , I noticed I was still in my hospital gown. I looked for the guy near the exit and soon enough , I found him. Sneaking towards him in a crouched position , I got near enough to just strangle him but I saw something. He was just standing there but just now there was another one of him -a grey looking version of him- moving towards someone else. It was me. I saw me and him fighting and he had killed me. I wasn't sure what this 'vision' meant but , I had to trust my eyes. So I took a different route , crouching behind a car and throwing a stone near me to lure him in.

He heard the noise and started walking towards me. It started to slowly rain. The moment I saw him , I lunged towards him from behind. Quickly taking him behind the car I hid before , I strangled him until he was unconscious. Then I took his clothes , quickly changing. Rain was getting faster now so I pulled my hood up then started walking towards the police there was anywhere safe , it was there.

Quickly but cautiously , I walked towards the police station. Streets were kind of clean , alleyways were dirty. This was the middle district , where it wasn't as dirty as the lower district but not as rich and clean as the higher district either. I was going to the higher district police station.I knew Vi and Caitlyn worked there , because well , they were the Piltover duo. The rain was getting faster and faster district was probably gonna get flooded or something. I walked out of another alleyway and looked around to see some people flashing looks around them. They saw me and started to walk towards me. I turned around and started running away.I heard shouting and just started to run at full speed while looking around me. I soon found what I needed , a ladder leading to the roof. I quickly jumped and climbed it before they got to the street I was in. I was at the rooftops now. Looking around me , looking for the higher district - because I lost the direction I was supposed to go - I saw the police station. I was at the end of the middle district , and it was huge.

I started running towards it through the rooftops. Getting over the obstacle that came in the way and jumping from rooftop to the next. I soon found myself on top of a had some smaller rooftops and ledges. I jumped to the rooftop in front of me , from there I held onto the edge and then to the ground. Manors and villas usually meant that you were in the higher district or in the line between high and middle districts. I started running through the rain , these clothes were kind of big for my size. As I ran , mud was getting splashed around and over me but didn't care.I was in the streets again , but these were cleaner. Alleyways were like middle district streets and these were just clean and simple.I ran through the was still in the middle of the night.

I finally reached the station. And I couldn't kept on going either way.I slowly walked towards the glass doors. Blurs effect was taking its toll on vision was getting blurry. I stumbled towards the glass doors , kind of like a drunk person would , but my knees gave way. I couldn't move my legs and my hands were slowly going numb. I turned my head around , checking if anyone was coming or not. The street was empty ,but after a few seconds of headache and dizziness , there was movement. Trying to focus , while failing horribly , my hands gave way for my face to fall on the concrete. But as I was falling , someone caught me. ''You okay there?'' he had a soft and worried voice. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came looked behind him , to where I was looking , and realized the shadows. I managed to whisper ''They are after me , help please.''. He looked at me with his brown eyes , and after a couple of seconds , his eyes glowed bright blue. I felt power surging through me as he got up. ''Don't worry , I'll help you.'' with that , he slowly walked towards the assassins , who were now out in the middle of the street. I saw his hands starting to glow icy blue and then , he started to create a blue bow out of nowhere. It had runes written all over it , shining a blue so bright I had to close my eyes for a second.

''Just wait , try to stay awake while I take care of these guys.'' with that , he started to conjure arrows of ice. I just crawled to the side , trying to not lose conciousness.


End file.
